The present invention relates to a competition brake assembly having an aerodynamic configuration and a brake booster for promoting less wind drag and quicker brake response time.
Numerous brake systems for bicycles exist. A common type of brake system for a road bicycle is a side pull brake system. The side pull brake system comprises left and right levers that pivot about a central post. First distal end portions of the levers have brake pads which are aligned to a rim of a bicycle wheel. Opposed second distal end portions of the levers are attached to a cable which may actuate the side pull brake system between a release position and a braking position. The pivot post, about which the levers rotate, is subjected to equal and opposing forces by the levers. As such, the post does not tend to bend to the left or right side of the bicycle upon actuation of the brake. The post is internally stabilized by the levers themselves. Unfortunately, the cables and levers are externally exposed which may unacceptably increase drag for competition racing purposes.
Another type of brake system is a center pull caliper brake. In this system, two pivot posts are attached to either side of the bicycle wheel. One lever is pivotably mounted to each of the posts. Each lever has a brake pad which collectively engage both sides of a rim of the bicycle wheel to stop or slow down the bicycle. Unfortunately, since only one lever is attached to one post, upon braking, each of the two levers pushes the posts toward opposed directions. The levers tend to bend the posts and misalign the brake pads during the crucial action of braking. The brake pads may become misaligned to the rim of the bicycle wheel and cause other deficiencies in the braking system.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved center pull brake system that stabilizes the pivot post of the levers and simultaneously encourages reduced drag.